Diary of a Broken Child
by Esprit-Timide
Summary: Diary Entries of Sakura Haruno: "I don't want to be alone. I must go now, my mom is home from work and she's calling fo-..."
1. My First Entry

1999, May 3 5:31 PM

My name is Sakura. I am six years old. I live an average life. I go to school like a normal child. I have a family like a normal child. I have friends like a normal child. So my teachers believe. I go to school, I love to learn, and I love to be away from home. I don't have friends. I have bullies. I get picked and beaten on all the time. And last, my family. I don't really call it family, I call it jail. I don't know who my father is, he ran out on us when I was only a few days old. I live with my older brother, Ren, and my mom. I don't see Ren that much any more because he's in a place he told me was called College. My mom takes these weird pills all the time, they make her act funny. I don't like it when she takes those pills. She also likes this weird drink called Vodka, which Ren says I should never drink.

When she uses these pills and drinks the Vodka, she gets mean, and hits me. Ren says that she's just crazy or something, and that she needs to be put away. I told him she hit me once and he told me to go to the police and he'll try to be back home as soon as possible. My mom found out what I was doing and followed me to the police station and told them that I was on some medications that make me hallucinate things and that I do these things to myself.

Last year I found a way to get myself not to think about the pain my mom puts me through…I hurt myself…The only pain I feel I can handle is caused by me.

The only time I felt like I don't need to hurt myself is when my big brother is here to protect me. But one day he told me something that terrified me. He said that he won't always be here, that one day he will disappear, and I will have to fend for myself. I hope that day doesn't come soon. I don't want to be alone. I must go now, my mom is home from work and she's calling fo-…


	2. My Family and Name

1999, May 4 5:23 AM

I hope I can write everyday. I can't write very much right now, because I have to go to school soon. I feel I should right down where I stay, and why I think of my family and home as jail. My room is in the cellar. I've read many stories where people are locked up in the attics and stuff, and they always make it sound bad. I would rather be up in an actual room rather than in a cellar with no light or windows. Cellars are under ground and the thought of being under ground scares me. I have claustrophobia. Ren taught me how to spell that.

There is a bathroom down here too, but it's really hard to go because I always trip on something in there, and it's also hard to find the toilet. My idea of a bath is climbing into the sink that's in here and using just the water. It's not really cleaning, but it helps take away the stink so no one at school gets suspicious. Anyways…I live in Russia; my full name is Sakura Fancy Haruno. Haruno isn't my real last name; my real last name is Mechtatel´, which is Russian for "dreamer". My mother is French, and my father is Russian. At least, those are my real parents. They both died the day I was born. But here's how they met, my mother moved here when they met in Germany on vacation, and they got married. Since they both died immediately after I was born, I was left without a name. Then I was adopted by a Japanese woman who lives here in Russian, and I took on her last name, "Haruno". Her husband, before he left, was the one that named me "Sakura". Before that I went by my middle name, Fancy. Though I am adopted, Ren is indeed my real brother.

I don't want to think about that anymore. I must get ready for school, so I can leave early and go to the library before class. But before I go…Should I name my diary? I suppose I will think about it while at school.

OoOoOoOo

I decided to start up another story, no I will not be making diary entries of every day of her life! Lol I am still doing the Gambit one shot as of what happens after Sakura's death in "Doesn't Make a Difference" but I'm still a bit stumped on it, so I'm holding it off for now XD

Also! Names for Sakura's diary! Anyone got one? Or should I just keep going as is? Some people give their diaries a name, like Anne Frank called her diary, "Kitty".


End file.
